


Хрустальное сердце

by vera_est



Category: Bednaya Nastya | Poor Nastya
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Спустя время ошибки всё же можно исправить





	Хрустальное сердце

Молодой князь Репнин не находил себе места. Он мерил шагами небольшой кабинет, повинуясь какому-то неведомому порыву.   
\- Успокойся, Мишенька, всё будет хорошо,- сестра князя, Натали, пыталась остановить брата, но тот даже не слышал её.   
\- А если с ними что-то случиться?  
\- Мишенька, Лиза сильная, она справится. Да и потом, она не первая женщина, которая рожает ребёнка. Я понимаю твоё волнение, но оттого, что ты ходишь из угла в угол, как тигр в клетке, твое жене не станет лучше.  
\- Почему они не пустили меня туда?!   
\- Миша, прошу, сядь. – Натали взяла брата за руку и усадила рядом с собой. – Лиза сейчас не совсем понимает, что происходит. Ты не смог бы ей помочь, а только мешал. И не стоит делать недовольное лицо. В такие моменты ты напоминаешь мне Корфа.  
При упоминании этого имени Михаил вздрогнул как от удара. Его лицо побелело, в глазах появилось знакомое Натали отчаяние, которое чуть не погубило её брата. Девушка прекрасно понимала, почему Мишель женился на Лизе. Он любил барона Корфа, но тот не разделял его чувств. Все мысли Владимира были только об Анне. Воспитанница его отца вытеснила, сама того не желая, из сердца барона всех остальных людей. Княгиня Ренина до сих пор с ужасом вспоминает тот день, вернее ту ночь, когда её брат пришёл домой. Весь день лил дождь, и Михаил вымок до нитки. Он прошёл в комнату и, так и не снимая мокрой одежды, рухнул на диван. Натали пыталась заставить Мишу переодеться, но все попытки были напрасны. К утру у князя появился жар. Испуганная княгиня послала за доктором. Общими усилиями им удалось помочь Мишелю. А потом, когда Натали казалось, что всё самое страшное позади, князь попытался застрелиться. Спасла его княгиня Долгорукая. Она появилась в комнате Михаила в тот момент, когда тот хотел спустить курок. Что сказала ему Лиза, Натали не знала и не пыталась узнать. С того момента прошло два года, многое случилось за это время. Натали так бы и не узнала, что произошло между её братом и бароном Корфом, если бы однажды не встретила цыганку Раду, которая, желая спасти князя Репнина от боли и страданий, поведала Натали о том, что её брат поцеловал Корфа. В первую минуту княгиня Репнина не поверила словам цыганки, но потом, согласившись с ними, возненавидела барона за то, что тот заставил её брата страдать. Ведь Корф дал Мишелю надежду, а потом так жестоко забрал её. Сказав, что любит только Анну, и лишь с ней будет счастлив. И вот теперь она так не осторожно упомянула имя барона.   
\- Прости меня Мишенька, я не хотела причинить тебе боль.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Натали. Я сам во всем виноват. Но прошу тебя, сестрёнка, не произноси больше этого имени при мне. Оно рвёт моё сердце на куски, вскрывает старые раны, а они ещё до сих пор не зажили.   
\- Я убью его, если он будет столь глуп, попасться мне на глаза.  
\- Не стоит, мой Ангел, не стоит.   
Ответить княгиня не успела. По помёстью разнеся полный боли крик Лизы. Михаил вскочил.  
\- Боже, сделай так, чтобы с ней всё было хорошо. Прошу тебя!  
Затем он, выскочил из кабинета. Натали поспешила за братом.  
\- Миша, стой! Тебе нельзя к Лизе, ты сделаешь только хуже.  
В это время из комнаты роженицы вышел доктор. Лицо его было печально. Михаил остановился, словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду, он смотрел на доктора, как осужденный в ожидании приговора.  
\- Мне очень жаль, я сделал всё что мог.  
\- О Боже!   
\- Мне не удалось спасти вашу жену. Мне очень жаль, но она умерла.  
\- А ребёнок?  
\- Они живы.  
\- Они? – князь находился в каком-то забытьи, ему казалось, что мир, ещё вчера сиявший всеми красками, потух.  
\- У вас родились близнецы, мальчик и девочка.  
\- Лиза?   
\- Мне жаль князь.  
Михаил никак не мог поверить, что Лизы больше нет. Там, где у него было сердце, появилась огромная пугающая пустота. К нему подошла Натали и обняла, сквозь рвущиеся наружу рыдания, он услышал её шепот:  
\- У тебя есть дети, ты должен быть сильным, ради них.  
&&&  
Лизу похоронили на семейном кладбище Репнины. Во время церемонии погребения Михаил не произнёс ни слова. Он смотрел, как зарывают гроб с его женой и думал о том, что вместе с Лизой ушла и его жизнь. Да, он никогда не любил свою жену так, как она этого заслуживала. Но их объединяло слишком многое, и теперь. Когда эта связь оборвалась, князь не знал, как ему жить дальше. Единственное. что держало его в этом мире - дети. Маленькие Дима и Маша. Всё остальное не имело значения. За эти два года он так и не смог простить себе то, что поцеловал лучшего, на тот момент, друга. Владимир поступил благородно и не прогнал его с проклятием из поместья. Но сказал, что любит только Анну. И попросил не рушить его жизнь. Теперь вот рухнула его, Михаила, жизнь. А Владимира он с тех пор так и не увидел. И не хотел. Зачем? Чтобы прочитать в глазах отвращение? Он и сам знал, что поступил по-идиотски. На что он рассчитывал? Что Владимир Корф ответит взаимностью на его чувства? Даже тогда он понимал, что это бред, но не мог себя остановить. Ему хотелось, чтобы Владимир его любил. Очень! Но теперь даже это не имело смысла. Лиза! А у него даже слёз нет, чтобы оплакать её. Всё высохло, как и душа.  
\- Мишенька, всё уже закончилось, пойдем мой родной, пойдём. – Наташа пыталась поддержать брата, но где-то в глубине души понимала, что ей это не под силу.  
\- Натали, я прошу тебя, позаботься о моих детях, если со мной что-нибудь случится.  
\- Не смей этого говорить! Лиза не простила бы тебя! Слышишь!   
\- Наташенька, не кричи, пожалуйста, здесь… - князь указал на сердце – больно.  
\- Миша, мой Миша. – Натали обняла брата, а тот уткнулся ей в плечо и впервые за три дня зарыдал. – Успокойся, мой ангел. Я прошу тебя.   
\- Наташа, прости меня, я просто не знаю, что теперь буду делать со своей жизнью. Как я буду дальше, без Лизы?   
\- Мой хороший, у тебя есть дети, они - смысл твоей жизни. Ты должен быть сильным, ради них. Но не сейчас, потом. А теперь поплачь, мой ангел, тебе будет легче. Не стыдись своих слез, они лечат.  
Мишель чувствовал себя разбитым и опустошенным. Даже теперь, когда Лизу хоронят, он думает о Владимире! Это жестоко по отношению к его жене! Будь он проклят со своей любовью к лучшему другу!  
\- Пойдём, Мишенька, пора.  
Мишель бросил на могильный холм последний взгляд и позволил сестре себя увести.  
&&&  
Сообщение о смерти сестры застало Анну на репетиции в театре. Курьер, посланный семейством Долгоруких, не стал церемониться и обрушил на неё страшную новость как ушат с холодной водой. Анна не понимала, что происходит вокруг неё. Какие-то люди снуют туда, сюда, что-то говорят. А в груди поселилась пульсирующая боль. Почему Лиза? Почему не она? Смысл жизнь Анна потеряла давно, примерно два года назад, когда случайно стала свидетелем поцелуя между Корфом и Репниным. Увидела и не поверила своим глазам. А потом всё стало на свои места: и тоска в глазах Владимира, и то необъяснимое чувство, которое она испытывала, когда видела их вместе. Теперь она с уверенностью могла сказать, что это была ревность, но тогда… А потом был разговор с бароном Корфом. Она молилась только об одном: что бы не сорваться и не ударить Владимира, ведь он столько времени ей врал, пытался притвориться, что любит её! Но весь гнев схлынул, когда Анна уловила хорошо замаскированную растерянность и боль в глазах барона. Она отпустила его. Какой же шок она испытала, когда узнала, что Владимир позволил Михаилу жениться на Лизе! Она пошла к нему и потребовала объяснений. Владимир был подозрительно спокоен, выслушал её обвинения в трусости и велел ей убираться. «Это не ваше дело, Анна. Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно ушли и больше никогда не лезли в мою жизнь!» Она простила ему это и потом несколько раз отправляла ему письма, в которых уговаривала барона отбросить сомнения и отправиться к Мишелю. Без всякой надежды, что он читает. Свидевшись с Варварой, узнала, что Корф стал сам не свой, но письма всё-таки читает. И тут ей в голову пришла мысль. Она стала подробно, расписывать барону жизнь князя. Писала обо всё, что удавалось узнать. Однажды, она долго не могла написать Корфу письмо, потому что было слишком много репетиций. И Корф написал ей сам! На бумаге было написано всего три слова: что с Мишей?! С тех пор Анна никогда не пропускала те дни, в которые она должна была писать Владимиру. Самого Мишу она не видела ни разу за эти два года, но Долгорукие с удовольствием расписывали ей жизнь молодой супружеской пары. Они, казалось, знали всё.   
И вот теперь смерть Лизы! Бедный Миша. Он столько всего перенес за свою недолгую жизнь. За что судьба посылает ему новые испытания? Решено: она поедет к Владимиру и убедит того встретиться с Мишей!  
К счастью барон Корф был в своём Петербуржском доме. Но Анну он видеть не пожелал. Девушка, услышав это, воспылала гневом и, не обращая внимания на протестующие крики слуги, направилась в комнату к Владимиру.  
\- Бесполезно от меня прятаться, барон!  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, я же сказал, что я занят, у меня нет на тебя времени!  
\- А на Михаила? У вас найдётся время на князя Репнина?  
Корф вздрогнул, а потом еле слышно произнёс:  
\- Он в Петербурге?  
\- Нет, но я думаю, что вам стоит привезти его сюда.  
\- Мне? – привычная ухмылка озарила его лицо – Вы ошибаетесь.  
\- Я так не думаю! Неужели, Владимир, вы бросите друга в беде?  
\- О чём ты?  
\- О смерти Лизы! Черт вас возьми! – Анна сама не поняла, как выкрикнула это.  
\- Приличным девушкам не пристало ругаться.  
\- А кто вам сказал, что я приличная, барон?   
Брови Корфа поползли вверх, он уже хотел сказать Анне, что-нибудь резкое, как вдруг её слова дошли до его сознания.  
\- Лиза умерла? – еле слышно выдавил он из себя. Сам не веря в то, что говорит.  
\- Три дня назад, барон, сегодня её похоронили на семейном кладбище.  
\- Но, как?  
\- Смерть при родах.  
\- А как ребёнок?  
\- Лиза оставила мужу двоих детей. Владимир, послушайте, вы нужны Михаилу. Он сейчас совсем один, не считая Натали. Я прошу вас барон, помогите ему.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я ему нежен?  
\- Я видела его глаза, когда он прощался со мной. Он произносил ваше имя, а глаза его сияли… любовью.  
\- Господи. Бедный Мишель, я не представляю…. Боже.  
Корф сел и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Вы нужны ему, Владимир.  
\- Но я не смогу!  
\- Сможете, ради него, ради себя, ради... вас.  
\- Анна, нас давно нет.  
\- Это вы так думаете, Михаил считает иначе. Его сердце всё ёщё ждёт вас, Владимир. Пожалуйста, верьте мне. Владимир поднял на Анну глаза.  
\- Хорошо, я попробую.  
&&&  
Натали волновалась за брата. После похорон Лизы прошла неделя, а он так ни с кем и не разговаривает. Больше всего княгиню Репнину пугал тот взгляд, которым Миша смотрел на мир. Пустой. Натали не раз поёжилась, когда ловила его на себе. В это время зашёл Степан и сказал что у Репниных гости. Натали была удивлена. Она просто не предполагала, кто мог приехать к ним. Вышла на крыльцо и замерла. С лошади спешился… барон Корф. Натали почувствовала, как гнев поднимается в душе. Да как он смеет! После всего, что натворил! Она убьёт его собственными руками, если он попробует приблизиться к её брату!   
\- Здравствуйте, Натали.  
\- Убирайтесь!  
\- Не очень вежливо вы встречаете гостей, княгиня.  
\- Вон из моего дома!  
\- К чему такая грубость?   
\- Если вы сейчас не уберетесь то я… Я клянусь…  
\- Что вы сделаете, Натали? За своим сарказмом и наглостью барон пытался скрыть тот страх, который терзал его из-за близости предстоящей встречи с Мишелем.  
\- Я убью вас!  
\- Вы очень хороши в гневе, вы знаете?  
Натали со всей силы ударила его рукой по лицу. Корф взялся за ушибленную щеку и взглянул на Натали  
\- Наверное, я совершил ошибку, приехав сюда, княгиня. Давай те, я её поскорее исправлю…  
Но скрыться Владимиру не удалось. Из дома раздался голос:  
\- Что случилось, Таша?   
И на крыльцо вышел князь Репнин.  
&&&  
Громкий голос сестры, привлёк внимание сестры, вырвал его из оцепенения. Что-то случилось с Наташенькой! Времени на размышления не было. Он поспешил на улицу, не подозревая, какой сюрприз его там ждёт! Вышел на крыльцо и столкнулся глазами со взглядом Владимира! В первую секунду Михаилу показалось, что это обман зрения, что он просто выдаёт желаемое за действительное. Потом увидел гневный взгляд сестры и понял, что глаза его не обманывают. Это был Владимир! Михаил не мог пошевелиться, ему стало не хватать воздуха. Потом он всё-таки смог взять себя в руки. И шагнул навстречу барону.   
\- Барон, здравствуйте.  
Но Владимир не отвечал, он со скрытой радостью разглядывал дорогое лицо. И думал о том, что был полным идиотом, когда соврал своему Мишелю. Зачем он это сделал? Всё просто: испугался новых чувств, нахлынувших на него. Боже! Больше он не повторит такой ошибки. И, бросившись к Мишелю, заключил его в свои объятия. Сначала князь опешил, он не знал что и думать, хотел уже со словами: «Вы ведёте себя странно, барон» оттолкнуть Владимира от себя, но тут услышал его шепот:  
\- Мишенька, прости, никогда больше не верь тому, что я не люблю тебя. Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть, какой же я был дурак…  
Натали со смешанными чувствами наблюдала за представшей перед ней сценой. И затем, увидев, как ожили глаза брата, всё поняла: он до сих пор любит Корфа. Она ушла в дом, не в силах поверить в то, что Мишенька прости своего Владимира.  
\- Мишель, я соврал тебе тогда, я испугался, я… прости меня.  
\- Всё хорошо, Володя, теперь всё хорошо, я так скучал по тебе. Я люблю тебя, ты не представляешь как. Я проклял себя за эту любовь.  
\- Неужели любить меня так тяжело?  
\- Дело не в этом. Я думал о теме, когда хоронили Лизу! Я ненавижу себя за это.   
\- Всё хорошо, теперь я тебя никогда не оставлю, ты мой воздух, моя душа, моя жизнь. Я люблю тебя.  
\- А как же Анна? Ведь она твоя жена, неужели ты хочешь причинить ей страдания?  
\- Глупый, она не моя жена, я соврал тебе, потому что не знал, что делать со своими чувствами. Я по-дурацки испугался. К тому же, если бы не Анна, я так и не решился к тебе приехать. Это она указала мне на мою трусость.  
\- А как ты узнал о смерти Лизы? – При упоминании своей жены глаза князя наполнились грустью. Как бы желая стереть эту грусть, Корф провёл рукой по глазам Мишель, остановив кисть на его щеке.  
\- Анна писала мне письма. Я следил за твоей жизнью.  
\- Но почему ты не приехал раньше?  
\- Я думал, что буду помехой вам с Лизой.  
В это время вышла Натали:  
\- Михаил, вам с Владимиром стоит зайти в дом, я боюсь, что скоро начнётся дождь. И я думаю, что ТЕПЕРЬ ты не хочешь простудиться и умереть от лихорадки. Или чтобы ТВОЙ барон заболел?- Сделав акцент на двух словах, Натали выжидательно посмотрела на брата.  
\- Ты права Натали, ты как всегда права.   
Когда Степан проводил Корфа в его комнату, Владимир отправился разыскивать друга. Не найдя его в кабинете, и в спальне, Владимир отравился к Натали. Её он на шёл на кухне, когда она раздавала указание кухарке.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, бар… Владимир?  
Улыбнувшись Натали, Корф произнёс:  
\- Да, я искал Мишеля, но не смог найти его. Может быть, вы подскажете Наталья Санна, где он?  
\- Он в детской, она справа от спальни Михаила. И ещё кое-что. Владимир, если вы снова причините вред и боль моему брату, я пристрелю вас, не задумываясь. У меня хватит на это решимости, можете не сомневаться.  
\- Я уже мог удостовериться в вашей решимости. Но поверьте мне: я скорее умру, чем доставлю Мише неприятности. Я обещаю, нет. Я клянусь.  
\- Я рада, что мы смогли договориться.  
Владимир покинул кухню с ощущение лёгкости на душе. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
&&&  
Осторожно зайдя в детскую, Владимир застал Мишеля склонённого на колыбельной. Он смотрел на своих детей и глаза его сияли счастьем. Он не слышал, как зашёл Владимир и поэтому продолжал говорить:  
\- А потом мы возьмём вас на охоту. Я научу тебя, Дима ездить верхом, а Владимир стрелять. Это у него хорошо получается. А ты, Маша, будешь смотреть на это, и волноваться за брата. Ведь все девушки волнуются за своих братьев. По крайней мере, Таша такая. Представляете, она дала пощёчину самому Владимиру Корфу! Я бы не смог. И потом Маша, ты будешь первой красавицей, и Дима постоянно будет вызывать надоедливых ухажеров на дуэль. Его научит Владимир. Он знает в этом толк. Однажды он даже вызвал на дуэль меня! И мы стрелялись! Но я не смог убить своего Володю, и никогда бы н6е смог. А потом мы катались в снегу и мутузили друг друга. В эти минуты я был счастлив, ведь Володя был так близко. А затем вмешалась Анна. И Володя уехал. И я долго его не видел. И теперь я сделаю, что угодно, чтобы это не повторилось…  
\- И не повториться!  
Михаил удивлённо поднял голову:  
\- Ты всё слышал? Прости, я просто замечтался.  
\- Это не мечты, всё так и будет. С этих пор мы всегда будем вместе.  
\- Но тебе нужен наследник, жена… Володя, я люблю тебя, но это не правильно. Ты будешь жалеть.  
\- Никогда! У меня есть ты, а что касается наследника… Пусть это будет подло по отношению к отцу, но ради его желания я не расстанусь с тобой. И потом… Я могу усыновить ребёнка, выдав его за своего.  
\- Но он будет незаконнорожденный…  
\- Что за глупость, конечно нет. Я усыновлю его. И все будут счастливы.  
\- Володя…  
\- Давай не будем сейчас об этом говорить, я люблю тебя и не хочу думать о будущем. Главное – мы вместе.  
\- Боже. Я не могу в это поверить.  
Владимир хитро взглянул на Мишу, приблизился к нему и поцеловал. Поцелуй был нежным, но в то же время настойчивым. И Мишель полностью отдался тому чувству, которое охватило его.  
\- Теперь веришь?  
\- О да, ты умеешь убеждать.  
\- Это один из моих талантов.  
\- У тебя есть ещё, о которых я ничего не знаю.  
\- Предлагаю проверить у тебя в спальне, man char.   
Михаил взглянул на Владимира. Его глаза говорили о любви, нежности, дружбе и привязанности. Они светились, и это придало Мишеля уверенности.  
\- Я согласен, мой ангел.   
\- Я знал, что ты будешь не против  
Но насладиться друг другом им не дали. Вошла Натали и, деликатно кашлянув, произнесла:  
\- Владимир, вам срочное сообщение от императора. – Протянула конверт.  
Михаил с тревогой наблюдал за Владимиром. Когда тот прочитал, спросил очень тихо:  
\- Что там. Володя?  
\- Император срочно вызывает меня. Я должен ехать.  
Вмешалась Натали:  
\- Я думаю, вам стоит подождать до утра.  
\- Я не могу Наталья Санна. Мне срочно нужно ехать.  
Владимир поспешил покинуть комнату, иначе он просто не смог бы оставить Михаила.  
&&&  
Владимир возвращался из Петербурга очень злой на Александра. Как выяснилось, срочно он понадобился именно цесаревичу, который, услышав о примирении князя Репнина и барона Корфа, захотел лично в этом убедиться! Теперь он возвращался в имение Репниных. Было уже довольно темно. На поля спускался вечер, но барон упрямо скакал вперёд, так сильно было желание увидеть Михаила. Лошадь изрядно устала и спотыкалась, иногда замедляя бег. Владимир , погружённый в свои мечты не заметил бревна. Его Вихрь тоже. Последнее. О чем успел подумать барон перед падение : Миша…  
Князь Репнин проснулся от острого беспокойства. Несколько мгновений он не мог понять, что разбудило его, а потом, вдруг вскочив с постели, начал судорожно одеваться. На шум прибежала Натали:  
\- Что случилось, Мишенька?  
\- Не знаю, у меня плохое предчувствие, что-то с Володей, я должен его найти.  
\- Но сейчас ночь, он, наверное, остановился где-то, заночевать.  
\- Нет, Таша, что-то случилось, я чувствую.  
Растолкав конюха, он велел ему седлать лошадь. Затем послал Степана за местным доктором. Что-то подсказывало Михаилу, что он пригодиться. И от этого предчувствия, тревожно сжималось сердце.  
Пустив лошадь в галоп, Михаил летел, сам не зная куда. Наконец он услышал конское ржание. Его Молния заржала в ответ. Вскоре он увидел сиротливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу Вихря, а рядом… лежал барон. Михаил ринулся к нему, осторожно перевернул на спину, увидел струйку крови. Поднял, прижимая драгоценную ношу к груди, посадил барона перед собой, затем свистнул Вихря и помчался обратно к поместью.  
Там его ждала Наташа и доктор Федор Игнатович. Он велел нести барона в спальню, где перевязав рану на голове, и убедившись, что других повреждений нет, позвал князя и сказал ему:  
\- У барона сотрясение, и небольшая потеря крови. В сущности, рана на голове – это просто царапина, но стоит всё же принять меря предосторожности. Поите его отваром из следующих трав и пусть он больше отдыхает. За сим я удаляюсь.  
\- Жаль, что пришлось вас потревожить.  
\- Пустое, до свидания.  
\- До свидания.  
Михаил проводил доктора до дверей спальни, а потом укутал Владимира в одеяло и хотел сесть в кресло, рядом с кроватью, но его остановила рука друга:  
\- Миша... не оставляй меня.  
\- Конечно, я с тобой Володя, я рядом.  
И стал покрывать лицо Корфа поцелуями.  
\- Я хочу сегодня ночью быть с тобой, пожалуйста…  
\- Ты слаб, я боюсь, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
\- Я прошу, я не смогу без тебя.  
Михаил заглянул в лицо друга,увидел там желание и тоску. Ему это очень не понравилось и чтобы смыть боль, стал покрывать лицо друга поцелуями, затем их губы встретились и князь забыл обо всех своих страхах, отдаваясь их вкусу, такому непреодолимому и влекущему.  
&&&  
Натали стояла перед образом святой девы Марии и просила у неё сохранить Владимиру жизнь:  
\- Я прошу тебя, пресвятая дева, помоги ему, отведи беду от его чела. Мой брат не сможет без него, он погибнет, если с Владимиром что-то случиться. Я видела страх в его глазах, когда он привёз раненого барона назад в поместье. Не оставляй их, молю, прости им грех, который они совершают, ведь это всё из-за любви. Любовь всё стерпит, всё простит. Я прошу тебя, Господи, услышь мои мольбы, пошли им жизнь вместе. Ты поймёшь меня, пресвятая Мария, мать Иисуса. Ты потеряла сына и знаешь боль и отчаяние. Я молю тебя, помоги им.  
Совершив молитву, она направилась в спальню брата, чтобы удостовериться, что с бароном всё хорошо. Но услышав звуки, раздающиеся оттуда, замерла у дверей. Значит, она всё же была права, и они совершают грех. Да простит их Господь! В другое время она обвинила бы Корфа и возненавидела его, но не теперь. Она слишком хорошо помнила отчаяние в глазах брата, а после смерти Лизы всепоглощающую пустоту. При одной мысли об этом, ей становилось страшно. И потом, когда приехал Владимир, Мишенька снова ожил. Он улыбался! Это было самым главным для Натали. Она долго ещё стояла перед дверью в спальню брата. А когда звуки стихли, выждав какое-то время, зашла. И увидела Мишеля и Владимира, мирно спящих. Они лежали в обнимку, и голова Корфа утыкалась Мише в плечо. Они сейчас были похожи на детей. Натали улыбнулась, затушила свечи, которые горели рядом с кроватью, и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Happy End.


End file.
